


Браслеты дружбы

by Danny_R



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 17:03:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15711537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Они похожи на детей с заляпанными кровью ладошками, которые клянутся всем, что у них есть – мамой и коллекцией ракушек с городского пляжа, клянутся, что не бросят друг друга в беде и всегда будут вместе.





	Браслеты дружбы

Свой двадцать третий день рождения Рокси отпраздновала в Бангладеше. Работа была пустяковой — устранение цели. И хотя лучшим снайпером у них был Эггси, он до сих пор с периодическим успехом разгибал и сгибал правую руку после катастрофически провальной миссии в Буэнос-Айресе. Предплечье у него тогда держалось на честном слове, медики были в шоке, что он не умер от потери крови или хотя бы не отключился.

Спустя месяц Эггси долго и громко возмущался, выпячивал грудь, задирал подбородок, только на носочки не поднимался, чтобы дотянуться до Мерлина, который обычно сидел, и тянуться к нему было совсем не нужно. Их очень мужские разборки Рокси отчасти понимала, но не хотела вмешиваться. В первые дни ей казалось, что всему виной конфликт авторитетов, но со временем догадалась, что Мерлин и Эггси попросту вымещают друг на друге напряжение, которого накопилось изрядно.

Руководство давалось Мерлину тяжело. Выполнять обязанности за себя, за того парня и ещё десятка человек в придачу (потому что никто не сделает лучше, чем он) оказалось нереально. Кто бы мог подумать? То там, то тут обнаруживались пробелы и обычно гибли люди. Тогда Мерлин спал ещё меньше, работал ещё больше и снова допускал ошибки.

Вот и в Бангладеше произошёл прокол. Рокси не вдавалась в подробности, но, несмотря на все заверения координатора, пустяковой работа не оказалась, в расчёты закралась ошибка, и Рокси окружили. Вырываться пришлось силой, а добраться до места назначения живой получилось чудом.

Первым делом после официального «посвящения в рыцари» Рокси и Эггси составили завещания. Это уже не было эффектным запугивание, вроде мешков для трупов в первый день, а всего лишь страшной юридической формальностью.

На вопрос: будет ли в посвящении участвовать меч, которым принято касаться плеч, и существует ли у Кингсмэн клятва, Мерлин ответил, что если Эггси не поленится сбегать за шваброй из подсобки, то будет ему меч, а клятву может сам себе придумать, раз заняться больше нечем.

Засыпая в день своего двадцатитрёхлетия, Рокси думала о том, как же надоело выстригать из-под ногтей кровь и заодно думать, что было бы, если бы это её кровь сейчас неопрятно засела в лунках чьих-то ногтей.

Долго насладиться забытьём не удалось, потому что в четыре утра явился Эггси, которого в качестве наказания отправили на благотворительный вечер умасливать старых матрон, чтобы они выделили Кингсмэн определённую часть своего обширного состояния (оказалось, что Артур, помимо всего прочего, надеясь на день V, растратил большую часть золотых запасов их древней и чрезвычайно благородной организации).

— Вот честно, сломанная рука — это всё фигня, — бодро сказал Эггси вместо приветствия, — а мозоли от этих грёбаных оксфордов — настоящая жесть.

— Это ты ещё не пробовал побегать на шпильках от террористов, — сонно ответила Рокси, возвращаясь в постель. Следуя за ней, Эггси разбрасывал обувь и верхнюю одежду по всей протяжённости своего пути.

— Мерлин предлагал тебе нормальные туфли, ты отказалась.

— Отказалась, потому что в шпильке можно много всего полезного спрятать. Ничего, потерплю.

— Я тебе тут подарочек принёс.

Он с гордостью тряхнул перед её лицом огромным колье из кроваво-красных рубинов. Побрякушка весила, как Джей Би, а стоила, как вся Мальта.

— Очень мило. Мне ждать прихода полиции?

— Они сюда не сунутся. К тому же у старой кошёлки, у которой я это спёр, такого добра дохренища, она даже не заметит. Да и на тебе камешки будут смотреться лучше, чем на её морщинистой шее.

Эггси ещё что-то говорил, ходил по комнате, распахивал шторы, задёргивал их обратно, жаловался на свои мозоли, но Рокси уже спала, зажав в руке краденое колье. У них такие символы вечной дружбы, знаете ли, что-то вроде браслетов «лучшие друзья навсегда», только с рубинами.

***

Эггси исполнилось двадцать четыре. Он лежал на полу в пустом вагоне московского метро, перезаряжая всё оружие, которое смог на себе унести. Через две станции вошёл бомж с крупной лохматой псиной на руках.

— Ты как, брат? — спросил бомж на чистейшем английском.

Как он? И в самом деле — как?

Если бы количество убийств в Кингсмэн исчислялось нулями, в позывном Эггси чисел было бы больше, чем в Государственной казне Соединённого Королевства в пересчёте на вьетнамские донги, самую дешёвую валюту в мире. Спасибо Мерлину, Дню V и последующей за ним зачистке. Московская миссия тоже прибавила циферок в его послужной список, и тем не менее происходило следующее:

— Вас взяли в Кингсмэн не для того, чтобы отстреливать людям головы, Галахад. Для этой цели у нас и так достаточно агентов. С самого начала цель вашего пребывания в Кингсмэн заключалась в том, чтобы постараться свести жертвы к минимуму, — сухо произнёс Мерлин, отчитывая Эггси за блестяще выполненное задание, и добавил: — Я ожидал от вас большего.

— Я могу идти?

Внутри Эггси кипел — ему-то как раз казалось, что в его непосредственные обязанности входит отстреливать людям головы — но по опыту он чётко уяснил, что пререкаться с Мерлином себе дороже и вообще бесполезно. Результата — ноль, удовольствия — минус.

— Идите. Материалы следующей операции ждут вас на сервере.

Иногда Мерлин позволял себе высказаться жестче, и тогда Эггси орал на него в ответ, но вот такое суровое безразличие — совсем край. Лучше уйти из кабинета, уйти в себя, потом из себя вернуться, надраться дорогим вискарём в компании незнакомых людей и уснуть под утро чуть менее злым, чем был изначально.

Эггси ушёл с желанием разгромить и штаб-квартиру, и магазин на Сэвил-Роу, и заодно бар, с которого всё началось.

Сначала он пытался выяснить, какого хрена. Он ведь спас мир и все дела, но через какое-то время смирился со своей судьбой. Препираться с Мерлином он, конечно, не перестал, но смирился, да. Эггси не злился на Мерлина, во всяком случае, не по-настоящему. Их склоки были чем-то вроде дружеских похлопываний по спине и ободряющих слов. Всего этого Мерлин не приветствовал, зато язвить — это пожалуйста.

Только завалившись домой, Эггси понял, что пьян гораздо сильнее, чем ему казалось. Без специальной таблеточки, которая лежала во внутреннем кармане (у него теперь везде были внутренние, потайные, внутренне-потайные карманы, даже на плавках), его развезло от трёх шотов. Он не спал двое суток и ел последний раз десять часов назад — пакетик луковых чипсов.

На диване сидела Рокси, удобно развалившись, а рядом с ней в обнимку дремали Дэйзи и Джей Би. Оба смешно пыхтели, как два маленьких пухлых паровоза. Телевизор работал в беззвучном режиме, показывали телемагазин, уникальное предложение — три насадки для пылесоса по цене трёх.

Рокси внимательно следила за происходящим на экране, одной рукой постукивая по дужке очков, а другой ела что-то совершенно невнятное зеленого цвета вместо человеческого попкорна. «Если я буду жрать, как некоторые, то не смогу работать», — обычно говорила она. Эггси знал, что она права, а ещё более прав был Мерлин, который напрямую сказал, что если уровень холестерина Эггси на следующем осмотре не сдвинется с показателя шестидесятилетнего американца, то его выгонят к чёртовой матери. Но тяжело ограничивать себя в еде, когда впервые в жизни денег было достаточно на что-то, кроме консервированных макарон.

Уже некоторое время Рокси жила у него, пока её собственную квартиру оборудовали по стандартам Кингсмэн. Это оказалось делом долгим, и Эггси был чрезвычайно рад, что ему удалось этого избежать — в доме Гарри вся нужная аппаратура стояла. У Гарри — Эггси так и не научился называть это жилище своим — вообще много чего стояло. Убрать эти вещи рука не поднималась, но и смотреть на это барахло сил никаких не хватало. Сперва Эггси завесил всю декоративную фигню плёнкой, но после переезда Дэйзи с мамой, пришлось всё же прибраться.

— Я тут нашла новую функцию у очков, — похвасталась Рокси приглушённым голосом. — Любую команду можно отстукивать морзянкой.

— Угу.

Она сняла очки и обратила внимание на Эггси.

— Что у тебя с глазами?

— Я пил.

— Это я вижу.

Эггси упал на диван, распластавшись по всей кожаной поверхности, уткнувшись носом в шею Рокси.

— Рокс, у тебя охуенно пахнут волосы.

— У тебя проблемы.

— Пфф. У нас у всех проблемы.

— Не знаю, что нужно делать в таких случаях. Может, пойти к психоаналитику или рассказать историю своей жизни бармену. В церковь сходи, покайся. Не знаю. Ну что ты смеёшься?

— В церковь, ага.

У психоаналитика он был. Не по своей воле, конечно же. После часового сеанса, в ходе которого ему задавали вопросы обо всём на свете — от потери девственности до предпочтений в еде — Мерлин долго разглядывал заключение, пожёвывая нижнюю губу.

— ПТСР, мать твою, — сказал он едва слышно, когда отложил бумаги. — Покажите мне в Кингсмэн человека без ПТСР. Уволю нахрен, всех разгоню.

У Мерлина был такой растерянный вид, как будто он совсем-совсем не знал, что делать дальше. Не хотел бы Эггси быть на его месте. Он и на своём-то месте умудрялся регулярно лажать.

Новые рыцари, как сказал Гарри, они не успели вырасти, а уже напялили на себя доспехи и научились делать вид, что всё это очень весело — размахивать мечом, отрубая голову противникам, выскребать себя из помятых лат, напивать до забытья и по новой.

— Иди спать. Подарок на кровати. И в отличие от твоего, не ворованный.

— Рокс, я бы без тебя, — громким шёпотом сказал Эггси, — наверное… это…

— Чего?

— Того…

Они похожи на детей с заляпанными кровью ладошками, которые клянутся всем, что у них есть — мамой и коллекцией ракушек с городского пляжа, клянутся, что не бросят друг друга в беде и всегда будут вместе. У них даже волшебник свой имеется, прилагающийся в комплекте с сошедшим с ума миром, совсем не круглым столом и забитым под завязку арсеналом.

Такой вот Камелот.


End file.
